It is proposed to investigate by NMR spectroscopy and theoretical methods, the spatial configuration of nucleic acid structures, particularly the bizarre 5' terminus of mammalian messenger RNA. Insofar as many of the antileukemic agents are nucleotide analogs, our studies will enable to understand the possible role the conformation of a drug plays in executing its function as a chemotherapeutic agent, and contribute toward an increased understanding of the fundamental relations between structure and conformation i.e., what fundamental chemical interaction forces - steric, electronic, electrostatic etc. -precipitate a particular spatial configuration.